Emmett Carson
Category:Characters | aliases = Doctor Emmett Carson | continuity = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = Human | gender = | base of operations = Virginia | known relatives = Harlan Carson Brother, also a physician. A member of the Hilltop Colony. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Cell" | final appearance = "Hostiles and Calamities" | actor = Tim Parati }} Emmett Carson is a fictional doctor and a recurring minor antagonist featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He is based on a character featured in The Walking Dead comic book series, who only goes by Carson. Emmett Carson was played by actor Tim Parati and first appeared in the third episode of season seven titled, "The Cell". Biography Emmett Carson was a male Caucasian in his apparent late forties or early fifties who lived in the U.S. state of Virginia in the years following a viral outbreak that led to a zombie apocalypse. He was associated with a militant survival group called the Saviors, and was based out of their Sanctuary facility. As a gifted surgeon, Emmett Carson routinely found himself tending to the wounds of his fellow Saviors, many of which were inflicted upon them by higher ranking members of the group, or by the group's leader, Negan, as punishment for some wrongdoing. He also provided examinations to Negan's various "wives", likely checking for STDs, or in the case of Sherry, examining her for possible pregnancy. When Dwight brought a captive Daryl Dixon in to see him, Doctor Carson treated his bruises and lacerations. Walking Dead: The Cell Doctor Carson was also present when Negan doled out punishment to another Savior named Mark, who had been involved with one of Negan's wives. Mark's punishment was to have his face disfigured with a hot iron. Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song Shortly thereafter, Sherry assisted Daryl Dixon in escaping from the Sanctuary, and then ran off herself. Dwight found the note that Sherry wrote that read "Go now" attached to the key to Daryl's cell. Not wishing Negan to pursue her, and possibly harm her, Dwight told Negan that he tracked Sherry down and reported that she had been killed by walkers. He left the "Go now" note in Emmett Carson's desk drawer to implicate him in helping Daryl to escape. Negan brought Doctor Carson, and the entire assemblage of Saviors down to the furnace room. He had Dwight prep the iron for punishment. He struck Carson across the arm with his barb-wire wrapped baseball bat, Lucille, and then pressured him into giving up a confession. He promises that if he had admitted to freeing Daryl, he would not brand him with the iron. Carson lied to protect himself, and falsely confessed to freeing Daryl. Negan was as good as his word, and did not mutilate him with the iron. Instead, he grabbed Carson and bodily through him head-first into the furnace, where he died. Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities Notes & Trivia * * Emmett Carson is the eleventh named character to be killed off in season seven. This includes named walkers. Appearances # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities See also External Links * References Category:Characters with biographies